This invention generally relates to the art of fiber optic connector assemblies and, particularly, to a dual-function dust cover which performs multiple functions of protecting a mating end of a fiber optic connector as well as providing a pulling eye for the connector.
Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transmission devices. A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule which mounts and centers an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramic. A ferrule holder or other housing component of the connector embraces the ferrule and may be fabricated of such material as molded plastic. A spring may be disposed within the housing or ferrule holder such that the ferrule is yieldably biased forwardly for engaging another fiber-mounting ferrule of a mating connecting device.
A pair of fiber optic connectors or a connector and another optical fiber transmission device often are mated in an adapter which centers the fibers to provide low insertion losses. The adapter couples the connectors together so that their encapsulated fibers connect end-to-end. The adapter may be an in-line component, or the adapter can be designed for mounting in an opening in a panel, backplane, circuit board or the like.
Various problems are encountered when terminating optical fibers in fiber optic connectors versus terminating electrical conductors in electrical connectors, when situations arise wherein a fiber end of an xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d fiber optic connector is exposed. A typical situation might arise when one of the fiber optic connectors at one end of an adapter is removed, leaving the other xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d fiber optic connector in the adapter.
In particular, an exposed fiber end may be damaged by adverse environmental hazards, and the accumulation of dust and dirt may impair the optical transmission capabilities of the fiber. Another very important problem is to protect an operator""s eyes from dangerous light beams from the exposed end of an active optical fiber. For instance, an operator""s eyes may be damaged from dangerous light beams exiting an unprotected receptacle or adapter.
Heretofore, dust covers, end caps or spring-loaded shutters have been used to close an open end of a connector to, thereby, cover the exposed fiber ends to protect the fiber ends from adverse environmental hazards, dust or dirt and to prevent light energy from the fiber ends from exiting the connector.
Another problem with fiber optic connectors involves feeding the connector and its terminated optical fiber cable through various structures such as subfloors, walls, ducts, vents or the like. It would be undesirable to provide a pulling portion, such as a pulling eye, directly on the connector itself, because this would increase the size of the connector. Therefore, various housings have been proposed to encapsulate the connector, with the housing having a pulling portion or pulling eye to facilitate pulling the connector and terminated cable through an appropriate structure. These pulling housings increase installation expenses of fiber optic connectors, increase inventory and otherwise are often undesirable.
The present invention solves these diverse problems by providing a unique dust cover for a fiber optic connector, wherein the dust cover performs an additional function of providing a pulling device for the connector.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a fiber optic connector assembly with a new and improved dust cover which performs a dual function of protecting the mating end of a fiber optic connector as well as providing a pulling device for the connector.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the fiber optic connector assembly includes a fiber optic connector for termination to an optical fiber cable and including a mating end. A dust cover is securable to the fiber optic connector for protecting at least a portion of the mating end thereof. The dust cover includes a pulling portion for attachment thereto of a pulling device to facilitate pulling the connector and terminated optical fiber cable through an appropriate structure.
As disclosed herein, the pulling portion of the dust cover comprises a pulling eye. The dust cover includes the pulling eye at one end thereof and a mating face at an opposite end thereof for mating with the mating end of the fiber optic connector.
Other features of the invention include the dust cover having at least one hole for receiving a guide pin projecting from the mating end of the fiber optic connector. The dust cover includes a receptacle for receiving a plug portion at the mating end of the fiber optic connector. The dust cover further includes a recess in a base of the receptacle for accommodating an end of a ferrule at the mating end of the fiber optic connector.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the dust cover is secured to the mating end of the fiber optic connector by taking advantage of the securing means of the connector itself. Specifically, the dust cover includes an internally threaded hole for receiving a jack screw of the fiber optic connector to secure the dust cover to the connector. The cover simply is removed by unscrewing the jack screw which remains with the connector.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.